SilverHawks
|running time = 46 minutes |catalogue number = LR2209 |rating = }} SilverHawks is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Karl-Lorimar Home Video on 1986 and 3rd November 1986. Description The next generation of superheroes has arrived... SILVERHAWKS. They fly on silver winds - they fight with nerves of steel. Partly metal...partly real. Born of a time beyond time, they are the SILVERHAWKS. They sacrificed their human bodies, modified to withstand the stress of their long journey through space to a distant galaxy. Sent there to defend the universe against the terrible MonStar and his intergalactic mod. SILVERHAWKS - the first super androids with the minds of men and the muscles of machines. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * * Closing (Rare 1986 release) * * Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery SilverHawks (UK VHS 1986) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Silver-hawks-15546l.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lormiar Home Video Category:SilverHawks Category:Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment Category:Pacific Animation Corporation Category:Hanho Heung-Up Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987